


大雨倾覆

by Mytrix



Category: Neon Genesis Evangelion
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-02
Updated: 2018-05-02
Packaged: 2019-05-01 04:13:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14512302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mytrix/pseuds/Mytrix
Summary: 「相遇意味着打断：生活的打断，超出人生既定轨道的第一推动。」「但相遇又不可避免，就像我们不能避免在失眠的深夜与陌生人交换心事，而不图谋在交换里获得答案。」所有日子都是虚无，这个故事从未发生。





	大雨倾覆

> 要获得本质，当先给虚幻让路。
> 
> ——路也《城南哀歌》

我是在傍晚时分向美里小姐说起那个梦的。

无从判断是哪个季节，总之没有下雨——事实上这里已经很久不下雨了，天空跟被榨干了汁水一样，没有一片云彩上找得到一丝降水的迹象。按理说这样的天是不应该有雾的，但我的确看到了，或者说，意识到了在到达水边之前，这里是起过一场雾的。

这样的预兆本就多少有些不同寻常。

绵延的荒草出现在我眼前（在我醒来之后我意识到，无论如何，一个干旱的季节里杂草是不应该有那样的高度的，这或许证明我所看到的场景只能来自于梦境），我受了什么召唤似的跌跌撞撞地往深处走。草太茂密了，我不得不拨开甚至拗下一些叶杆儿才能继续向前行进。不一会儿我的手就被细长的纤维磨破，散发出混着草叶汁味道的血腥气。这片荒地看上去没有尽头。后来我的双手已经发麻，我不得不让自己停下来休息一会儿。

这时候蝉开始叫了。

荒草在停下的一刻悉数退开，擦着我的肩膀向后疾走。

然后那座湖出现在我的眼前。

湖？美里小姐盯着我的眼神泛着温厚的哑光。她说，你是说你看到了一座湖吗，真嗣？

哎？是的……一座湖。我说。

那座湖不算很大，事实上更像一个放大版的水坑。我沿着岸边慢慢地走，然后从雾里缓缓显出一截高耸的岩，从岸边一直伸到湖水中间。雾太大了，并不能把形状看得更具体。我只是“感觉到”我也许看到了什么，也好像听到了一段隐约的旋律……

美里小姐皱起了眉头。她说，真嗣，你想家了吗？

啊？为什么这么说？

因为，碇司令跟唯小姐不就住在湖边吗？美里小姐仰面靠在椅背上，翘起一条腿，那是一种放松的表示。她看了我一眼，驾轻就熟地起开一罐啤酒，易拉罐发出的声音清脆而单薄。她丝毫不在意我的神态，说，前几天真嗣不是还回去了一趟吗？说跟家人一起吃了一顿饭。

我错愕地怔在原地。

可是我从来不知道父亲住在哪里，也从没见过我的母亲。我磕磕绊绊地说。

美里小姐呛了一口啤酒，发出惊天动地的咳嗽声。她越过桌子一把揪住我的衣领，力气大得几乎把我从座位上拎起来。你还没睡醒吗真嗣，美里小姐一字一顿地说，自己家也不知道在哪儿唯小姐你也没见过你难道连这儿也不认识吗？

我被勒得呼吸困难，只好闭上眼睛小声说，这是我家。

美里小姐终于叹了一口气，放开了我。我大口呼吸着新鲜空气，从缺氧导致的眩晕中解脱出来。

你这么说我很高兴。她说。

我摇摇头，又点点头。

这个梦……

夜晚会让人产生幻觉。美里小姐温柔地说。我想你该去睡一觉了。

但那天晚上我并没有回到那个梦里。梦是一个缺失了谜底的谜面，过了答题时间以后自动判分不及格。美里小姐的鼾声很快从另一个房间飘进来，钻进我的耳朵里。随身听放到一首歌的最后一个音符的时候我正想着，在湖边我本该遇见什么？科学说梦是大脑的产物，那我的大脑本想让我遇见什么？

_「梦境本身并无意义，就像虚构本身并不产生意义，但它试图引导人们重新凝视自己的心。」_

_「所以我们要经历梦境？」_

_「不，我们要想象梦境。」_

我摘下耳机，翻身下床，拉开窗帘。银河的光无知无觉地从窗口泼进来，牵牛星和织女星隔着长长的光带相对闪耀着。我的耳畔响起了各种各样的寂静——是的，寂静，野草疯狂生长的寂静；风奔向高空的寂静；夜虫狂欢的寂静；雨水迟迟不来的寂静。我没有想到那个起雾的湖边，反而想起更早一些的白昼时节，美里小姐看完新闻后读着天气预报说，七天后，这个城市将迎来一场久违的雨。

过了一会儿，星星们都暗了下去。我放下窗帘，重新陷入黑暗之中。望着熟悉的天花板我又想，为什么世界要分成白天与黑夜，而梦只在黑夜降临时来到世上？

这个梦没有在我脑海里停留太久，因为第二天，踏进学校的那一刻我想起了另一件更要紧的事。

我是说文化祭啊！我说你这一天到晚都在想些什么啊傻瓜真嗣！明日香说着，将双手拍在我的桌子上，那看起来有点年代了的桌子不满地哀嚎了一声。我想起来，更早一点的某天老师是说过有这么回事。消息甫一宣布明日香就雷厉风行地扫开一众爱慕者，用和今天一样的力道寻仇一样折磨我的桌子，问出什么节目好。

什么都好、什么都好。我连声应答，目光却自然而然地飘到另一个靠窗的位置上。绫波一如既往地望着窗外发呆，树的影子在风里晃荡，使得她脸上的光线忽明忽暗。似乎是注意到了我的视线，她收回眺望的目光，向后只瞥了一眼。

明日香的声音还在头顶盘桓：那写曲子的事情就交给你了，没有异议吧？

那个，明日香……我们叫上绫波一起？我听见自己底气不足地说。

明日香的脸跟她的人一样不由分说地侵入到视野里，我注意到她的眼睛里聚了一团光。她抬手摸了一把我的额头。我不知道那一刻她眼里的我是一种什么样的神态，那团光太亮了，我甚至无法从中辨认出自己的影像。她用昨天和美里小姐一样的语气说：没发烧啊，你怎么回事，合奏的主意不就是丽出的吗？

丽？你什么时候跟绫波这么要好了？

哈？从认识的第一天起我就这么叫了好吗！朋友之间互称名字不是你们日本人的礼仪吗？

朋友什么的……（你们都什么时候成的朋友？）

没等到明日香的回答，她那张引无数少年竞折腰的脸从我的视野里撤了出去，她轻巧地把重心从双臂放回到双腿，落地的时候如同蜻蜓点水一样青春灵动。退出来的空间里出现了绫波的身影。

合奏，我提议的。明日香一开始就找了我。

一副理所当然的表情。

我说我想起来了，挺好的。（实际上我想着：有这回事吗？我什么都记不起来。）

绫波偏过头看了看明日香，又看看我，说：一星期的时间够吗？写曲子。

我下意识地想说不可能的，我怎么能行呢，然而话未出口就对上了明日香咄咄逼人的眼神，话到嘴边就变成了：应该可以吧……离文化祭也还早。

话一出口我就感到一阵懊丧。

明日香并不关心我的追悔，闻言露出一副满意的表情：那就这么定了。

这天放学的时候我遇到了一只猫。

他在我愁肠百结地想着文化祭曲目的时候出现在树梢头。他皮毛银白，用一双红色的眼睛居高临下地看着我。我想学校里出现这样的生物并不奇怪——事实上，直到几天以后我才意识到其中的不寻常。我看了看周围，今天天气晴朗，甚至有些热，路过的学生们行色匆匆，没有注意到树荫下正在发生的一幕相遇。他向我投来一种舒展而复杂的目光，我一时间不知道应不应该上前一步。

_「相遇意味着打断：生活的打断，超出人生既定轨道的第一推动。」_

_「但相遇又不可避免，就像我们不能避免在失眠的深夜与陌生人交换心事，而不图谋在交换里获得答案。」_

我活了十四年，从没有哪个时刻像这一刻一样，有一种临受天命的紧张感。没有一片叶子愿意落在一个干涸的春天，前十四年我活得懦弱而平安，顺遂而被动，档案履历里用三两行字就能概括乏善可陈的生平。这意味着我从来没有像这一刻一样有一种迫切的、“想要什么”的欲望。

他翻身跳下来，在我面前站了一会儿，然后转身离开。

我跟着他走了，朝着与家相反的方向。

我后知后觉地想这算不算一次离家出走，可我并没有想到任何一条可以与“离家出走”相匹配的理由。离家出走作为一种向家庭与长辈宣战的手段，总需要一些嚣张的、壮烈的甚至决绝的口号与理由，但我没有那些，乏善可陈的十四年教给我最多的不是生活的经验，而是半途而废——只写了一句话开头的小说、迟迟说不出口的“我们能交个朋友吗？”、借出去就再也没好意思要回来的橡皮，甚至连离家出走的念头都仅仅停留在念头。

从根源上说，我只是被这漂亮的生物吸引，猝不及防地被偶然推离了轨道。

我可以转身就跑，当做从没遇见过他，重新回到我的轨道上去，但我最终没有那么做。

我们终于来到一片荒废的田野。

荒废的意义不同于干涸，干涸的地方什么都生长不出来——灰烬是不会燃烧的，它只是燃烧的残骸；而荒废只代表着人类不可一世的支配权在这片土地上无效，人类的撤退，成全了其他生命的狂欢：从垅上跳下去的时候我被地上的藤绊了一跤，摔进毛茸茸的杂草里，被细长的草叶划了几道细细的口子。

那只通体雪白的猫颇通人性，停下来等着我。

我对这地方感到莫名的熟悉。

我站起来，他开始跑。说跑也许不太准确，荒野空旷，而他踩的步子灵动而富有韵律，像一双美丽的手轻巧地在钢琴上奏乐，直接诠释了"生动"一词的字面含义：生命，自由地跃动。

我望着他，脑海里浮现出一些琐碎的声音，这些琐碎的声音与耳畔的风声拌在一起摔成一团，渐渐融合为旋律。这种陌生的熟悉感让我发慌，心脏像是被什么攥住了一样轻轻发烫。

他在我目力所及的最远处停了下来，坐在地平线上，坐在傍晚卷着凉气的风里，等着我过去。

我踩着像是初春刚冒头的青草一样的绿色向他靠拢。我说你为什么想带我到这里来。他不说话。我说你就住在这里吗。他不说话。我说再过不久就要下一场雨了，你在这里住着会被淋湿的。他不说话，抬头看着我，红色的眼睛里平和而邈远，若有所思。

他让我在一霎那想起了许多往事。按道理十四年的人生其实不应该有什么轰轰烈烈的往事，何况我十四年皲裂的河床上从来没有流淌过一滴属于合适季节的雨水。

记忆弥足珍贵，但有时候并不可靠。我在那一瞬间“想起”的事情都不是我经历过的、切实的记忆。我难以形容那样的感觉：它们有光线和声音，但我看不清光线背后的轮廓，也无法辩识声音里诉说的意义。

我蹲下来，与他的视线齐平，一字一顿，郑重地问：我们见过吗？

他矜持地松开蜷起的尾巴，伸出爪子拍了拍旁边的空地，像是邀请我坐下。

我们一直坐到星星从地平线下升起，银河的光在地上冲洗。

他蜷在我的左手边，我们在星光里视线交汇的时候，脑海里浮现出一句久违的疑问。

我问：你喜欢看星星吗？

他看着我，沉默着，眼底倒映着璀璨的星河。

_「所有的沉默都是生存的谜面，最动听的诗歌也是沉默。」_

_「寂静是情爱的本源。」_

回到家里已经是第三天的凌晨。蹑手蹑脚地推开家门，跨过门槛，我以为美里小姐应该已经睡着，没成想客厅里的灯还亮着。加持先生坐在原本堆满了杂物的沙发上，美里小姐枕在他的腿上，睡相一如既往地糟糕，四仰八叉地把杂物踹了一地。

加持先生朝我比了一个噤声的手势，我于是保持着蹑手蹑脚的状态悄悄进了自己房间。过了一会儿加持先生推开了我的房间门，说我们要进行一场男人之间的对话。

男人之间的对话？

我和美里要结婚了。

开门见山的发言让我一怔。在我的印象里，加持良治并不是一个说话单刀直入的男人，律子小姐甚至评价过他“一肚子花花肠子”。天还没亮，在我的角度并不能看清加持先生此时此刻的表情，我只能从他的语气里猜测，这个决定是严肃而重大的。

我犹豫了一会儿才说：我应该说恭喜吗？

当然应该，我和美里彼此都等了好多年。加持先生说。

恭喜你，还有美里小姐。我说得很真诚。

谢谢你，真嗣。

如果夜晚再长一些，或者我对于语言更敏感一些，我合该从那句“彼此都等了好多年”里听出一些不足为外人道的故事，但很遗憾，我在这个晚上没能意识到这一点。

但这天的确，我人生第一次地有了一件自己的“不足为外人道的故事”，或称秘密。

有了秘密的意思是，我需要编一个谎言以解释这次无稽的出走和偶然的相遇。

那个……我……我今晚……

我知道，美里跟我说过了，跟明日香和丽准备文化祭的事情对吧？曲子写出来了吗？

啊？不、还……还没有。

我暗自松了一口气。然后一种忧虑又浮上心头：文化祭，曲子，如果写不出来明日香一定会手撕了我，能不能留全尸都要打上一个问号。

加持先生离开了房间，关门时卷起的气流形成了一缕风。我灵光乍现地想起田野上跟风纠缠不休的旋律，随即把那一句写在了空白乐谱的开头。

写下第一句后我想，我甚至还没决定给它起一个什么样的名字。

天光以后，在学校还发生了另一桩粉红事件：明日香被隔壁班的一个男孩子告白了。男孩子当着全人的面宣告了他旷日持久的爱慕，并递上了粉红色的情书。明日香一反常态的没有对这可怜孩子动武，而是收下情书后不客气地以一句抱歉不喜欢终结了这场告白。

明日香心里是有点感激那个男孩子的。绫波说。

感激？我说。

嗯，被人爱着是一件可遇不可求的事情。但是……绫波顿了一下。

但是？

但是，唯独感激不是爱。

我的脚步缓了缓，落在了绫波的后面。今天对于美里小姐来说意义特殊，听说父亲在母亲的威逼之下不得不同意给大家放半天的假。早上出门前，美里小姐三令五申一定要邀请绫波来家里。

我抬头目送着她娇小的身影穿过无车的铁道，然后花了一点儿时间思考那句“唯独感激不是爱”的含义。

没等我得出一个可靠的结论，列车呼啸着破风而过，挡住了我的视线。

那只猫又出现了，出现得悄无声息——仿佛他并不存在于这个世界，于是也就不会发出任何干扰这个世界的声响。

你一直在跟着我吗？

我蹲下来，伸出手企图抚摸他银白色的皮毛。他不动声色地避开我的手，以和昨天同样的引路的姿态沿铁轨漫步。

他给我出了个难题。

我望了望铁轨的延长线方向，又看了看铁轨的对面（已经没有绫波的身影了，她没有等我）。

最终我一咬牙，朝着那一抹银白色追了出去。

我才知道，昨天的荒地背后是一个斜坡，铁轨的延长线几经分岔，最终绵延到这里，废弃的半截轨道被扔在草丛里，等候时间的锈蚀。

我能感觉到他对这里很熟悉，是一种由驻留时间决定的，领主对领地的熟悉。但同时他的姿态又不像其他猫科动物那样有侵略性，他更温和优雅，与这片荒地相处和谐。

你在这里呆了多久？我问，然而并不指望一个回答。人世间有太多找不到答案的问题了，而一只猫又能回答我什么呢？

这让我突然意识到，我从十岁开始就不怎么提问了，即使说着带问号的句子，也更多是反问句。理论上所有的问题都会有一个答案，但有答案不意味着有标准答案，我不能、也不应该把找到答案的希望寄托在别人的回答上。

那我现在又是在做什么呢？

我跟着他从斜坡上绕到背面，也就是我们昨天来过的地方。不知是不是我的错觉，这里的草仿佛又长高了一些，也许它们同样渴望几天后那场不知来由的雨。

_「我尚未见过有另一桩事物比雨水更饱含深情」_

_「纵容一切可宽恕的，宽恕一切饱尝凄怆的」_

不管怎么说，在长久的空白之后，有一个能说话的陌生对象是一桩令人安慰的事情。我开始自顾自地跟他说起最近发生的事情：文化祭、迟来的婚姻和青春的告白。说起那个被明日香拒绝的男孩子的时候，我说我其实有点发慌——总觉得似乎经历过类似的场景，而慌张的情绪预示着这个桥段的结尾也许不太好。

我顿了一下，想起来一个并不常用的词语（事实上，我几乎没有在自己的语言里使用过它）：爱重成仇。

我没有继续往下讲绫波那句令人费解的总结发言。因为我的眼前出现了昨天我没有看到的东西。

那是一小截墙壁，我想。

它还没我的小腿高，宽不足两米，边缘的砖块裸露在外，砌得倒是整整齐齐严丝合缝。这小半截墙孤零零地立在田垅上，更准确一点说，立在我和他昨天坐过的地方。

这多少有点不可思议。我听过不少以动物为主角的都市传奇，也相信猫这种神秘的生物可能会通灵，但怎么都不能相信他还会做手艺活儿。我望着他，他也望着我，像是读懂了我内心的疑惑一般摇了摇头，然后轻巧地跳上半截矮墙的墙头。

跃动的姿势倒是真的很有音乐感。我看着他想。

我也坐在小矮墙上，对他说你知道吗，文化祭的曲子我还要谢谢你，虽然这么说很奇怪，但我确实在昨天找到了开头，并且就着这个开头写了一点儿。

但是它还没有名字。我说。

他像是真的在思考一样歪着头，定住了一样坐着，我犹豫了一会儿把手伸向他的脑袋。这次他没有像在铁道边一样躲开，而是理所当然地接受了我抚摸的动作。我的手穿过他的毛发，像是穿过某种无根基的流体，能触碰到实在却没有形状。

他伸出前爪碰了碰我的手背，也许有人类之间双手交叠的含义。我把掌心翻过来，他顺势舔了舔我的掌心。

湿漉漉的，同时，很温暖的。

像春风，夹着樱花流。

我没有错过派对的重头戏，烈酒壮人胆的时刻美里小姐主动扑到加持先生身上索吻。明日香大呼小叫地从后面捂住我的眼睛，理由是少儿不宜小孩子别看。我说你和绫波不也是小孩子吗？明日香说：我是收过别的男孩子情书的人，是大人了！

有够强词夺理。

场面热闹，其乐融融，大家纷纷向一对新人献上最诚挚的祝福。真诚地为他人的幸福而感到喜悦，可能是人世间最好的时刻。

加持先生总结陈词说：今天是个特殊的日子，希望你们所有人都得偿所爱。

我看着面带笑容闹成一团的亲人们和友人们，意识到这的确是一个值得爱与被爱的季节，值得所有人得偿所爱。

只是， “得偿所爱”必须要满足两个灵魂，并使他们相爱，就好像美里小姐跟加持先生。但对于大部分人来说，最关键的部分是：与自己相契合的那另一个灵魂，会在哪儿？

这是所有祝福都不予解决的疑难。

美里小姐赶着绫波、明日香和我去睡觉前，我向美里小姐道了个歉。因为一些事情回来晚了。

美里小姐仿佛从醉酒状态里获得了片刻清醒，满脸莫名的盯着我看了一会儿，复又大着舌头说：你说什么呢真嗣，你不是和丽一起回来的吗？我愣了一下，有点慌张地看向绫波。她依然是那副淡定的表情，见我看过来也只是朝我眨了眨眼睛，回应我一个询问的目光。

绫波也“认同”了美里小姐的话。

如果一次两次是我的记忆偏差的话，到第三次，无论如何我都明白这不寻常。

可是，如果感到不寻常的只有我一个人，应该被怀疑的是世界的异常，还是我的异常？

第四天的白昼时节，我带着连夜写的初稿去了音乐教室。我在音乐上的水平和其他各方面的水平一样糟糕，也许只比“完全不会”好上那么一点，因此也十分想不通明日香为什么会把这么重要的事情交给我——以我对她的了解，这种事她应该非常乐意担当，并从中收获来自同伴与路人的肯定和赞美。

但她都能跟绫波以名相称了，可能是有些不同了。人总是会变的，只有死物才保持一成不变，对于生物来说，改变是常态，保持不变反而是做出牺牲的一种形式。简单的练习过后，我带着胡思乱想配合着绫波和明日香试着演奏了一次，乱七八糟的，各个方面都乱七八糟的，我甚至还错了几个音。

明日香抱怨了几句。我低着头赔罪。她撇了撇嘴说算了，还有时间慢慢改。向我说完，明日香就转过头去不再看我，音乐教室于是陷入了一种微妙的沉默。我很难形容，它并不让人尴尬，但是空旷得让人恍惚。明日香修长的手指无意识般得一下下轻敲着谱架，从我的角度并不能猜测此时此刻她在想什么。绫波翻着谱子看了好一会儿，突然抬起头，说：碇君……少了什么。

我一时间没有反应过来：少了什么？

绫波点点头，说：曲子，少了什么，空了一块，所以不自然。

蝉鸣骤起，掉在地上的阳光突然之间有了颜色。

我意识到她是对的。可是，究竟少了什么？

那天下午是我独自去的荒地。不出意料地，当我翻上斜坡的时候，他就在那儿等着我——这么说也许有点自作多情，但我的确觉得，他是在等着我。

我听到了水声。

_「不必言语，不必声张，不必有一场好雨的计较与原谅」_

_「我们要趟水过河，生的水凉，死的岸高」_

脚下传来踩水溅起的细微声响，我惊讶地低头，用手抚上这片新鲜的泥土，湿润的触感沾了我的指尖。我惊讶了一会儿，才模模糊糊地在记忆深处找到了一鳞半爪的碎片：久到年月不可考的之前某日，母亲指着第三新东京市的地图对我说：真嗣，我们的城市有条地下河从中间穿过。那本来是我们的母亲河。那本来是一条地上河。

我跟他说了白天在学校发生的事情，上课时做的白日梦、下课时被相田和铃原拖去看隔壁班的漂亮女生、青春期的女生真好啊、音乐教室、因为你想到的那首曲子、你说那首曲子到底少了什么呢。

你说那首曲子到底少了什么呢。

我停下来不说了。我从来没有在任何人面前说过这么多话。一个人活到十四岁还不爱说话只能说明一件事情：他还没有学会把他人当做自我的延伸，建立一种情感上，或者哪怕情绪上的关系。我沉默地望着长得又比昨天高了一节儿的杂草发呆，可是这是一种错误吗？父母亲切长辈关爱友人善良，我却不能与他们建立情感上的联系，这是一种错误吗？

我不明白，一个十四岁的少年为什么会有这么多见不得光的秘密和难以言说的心事。

他静静地听我说完，拍了拍我的手，示意我来到了墙边。墙又长高了一些，昨天还不足我小腿高，今天已经跟大腿齐平了。墙根下甚至还有一些积水，滋养得那里的杂草还要比田野里其他地方的杂草高出几分。我突然心里一动，拔下一根狗尾草试图撩拨他，被他以一种无奈而纵容的神情拨开了。

从这一点上说，他真的不太像一只猫。

我把那根狗尾草的草茎叼在口中晃了晃，然后呸在一旁。我对他说我可能是太久没对其他人说这么多话了。我说可是我怎么会跟你说这些呢？我跟明日香聊过的最亲密的话题也不过是随身听里的巴赫。

我说，天气预报都是骗人的，天空里一片云彩都没有怎么会下雨呢？

我说，对不起，这些牢骚，你全忘了吧。

这话就像是有质量的物体垂直坠落摔在地上一样，碎成几瓣后横陈在四周新鲜的空气里。

我与他宝石一样漂亮的红色眼睛对视，胸腔里刹那间空了一块。

但我至少说错了一点，天气预报没有骗人，隔天早上醒来的时候，有薄薄的云稀疏地压在地平线上。

他是在我打开窗户，看到远方的云的时刻跳进我的房间里的，我不知道他是时间掐得准还是一直在等我。还没等我反应过来，美里小姐先喊着我的名字敲了我的门。

我迅速关上窗户，催着那只不速之客的猫藏到我的床下，嘴上连连应允说好。

于是美里小姐推门而入的时候，他正好被我挡住。

真嗣，我跟你父亲和唯小姐今天有个临时任务要出差，你一个人没问题的吧？

啊？好的，没关系的，我自己可以。

事实上平时也是我在照顾美里小姐吧。我心想着，但没有把话说出来。美里小姐得到肯定的回复以后潇洒地转身出了门，他才慢悠悠地晃到我的脚边。

他灵巧地跳上我的书桌，煞有介事地看着我改得山穷水尽的谱子。他看的时间越长我的心里越没着落，像是被编辑审稿的小说作家，这篇小说开头还算有意思，可是写得越长越乏味，内核空空荡荡支撑不起花里胡哨的技法，读者已经恹恹欲睡，这篇裹脚布一般的文章却还看不到尽头。我被困在了一眼能看到头的情节里，企图在其中发掘叙事的迷宫，然而屡战屡败，竭尽全力也无法抓住哪怕一点线索，于是在故事里静止的时间就成了造物者的煎熬。

我不知道动物是不是能看懂人类的符号标记，但他看得很认真。我相信能与人对视的动物都是有灵的。

他把我的草稿用尾巴扫在一起，然后翻出一张空白页，从容地坐了上去。

第四个声部。

缺了一个声部。

他用一种带着三分狡黠七分温柔的目光看着我。

那一瞬间我几乎要以为他是有感情的。

我想冲到桌前捉住那一闪而过的灵光把曲子完成，他像是看穿了我的心思一样从桌上一跃而起。我吓了一跳，本能地向后仰，失了重心的身体不受控制地向后摔倒。

惨了。我听到那一声混着玻璃碎裂声的闷响就意识到大事不妙，果然，被我撞上的书柜倾倒下来，书本劈头盖脸地从我的头顶盖下来。我下意识地伸手想要把那只猫抱进怀里——事后我才反应过来，这种动作通常的意义是“保护”。

光线骤暗。

我从书堆里爬出来，活动了一下手脚，先是有些庆幸地想着幸好没有受伤，接着就意识到了不同：脖子上温暖的重量明白地昭示着另一个生命的存在。

他像一条围巾一样盘在我的脖子上，身躯柔软而放松，好整以暇地看着我。

他的眼神太亮太纯粹了。

我竟然觉得脸颊有点发烫，心跳的声音清晰而轰鸣。

这种情绪反应于我而言并不寻常。我几乎马上地想起了看过的小说（它们中的几本现在正在地上）中类似的描写。那些书里写的都是波澜壮阔的冒险和至死不渝的爱情、生命的意义或者死亡的意义在各种形式的爱里生发与纠缠，都是了不起的大事，我从来以为这些桥段与我无关。我不是不理解其中的意义，但当意义从天而降，我才明白原来小说表述的强烈恐怕只有实际体验的十分之一。

这让我有些不知所措。

于是我用细若蚊呐的声音说，你饿了吗，要不我去准备午饭——还没说完我就恨恨地闭了嘴，想起现在距离午饭的时间还早得很，这实在是一个过于蹩脚的借口。

猫先生对此表示体谅，温柔地舔了舔我发烫的脸颊。

也许他本意是安慰，但显然效果适得其反。

幸好，当我开始忙碌的时候，他识趣地在一边安静地旁观，并不打扰我的活计，有时甚至乐于帮我一把。这让我的尴尬消退了不少。我们又开始聊天（或者说，我又开始单方面地跟他聊起生活）。我说美里小姐每次敲门到推门之间的时间不超过两秒，对她来说敲门的意义形同虚设；我说我都不知道父亲和妈妈在忙什么，总觉得好久都见不到他们一次；我说我终于知道文化祭的那首曲子差什么了，可是我们真的能找到第四个人吗？

我顿了一下，斟酌了一会儿用词才说：我不知道怎么回事……但我总觉得，确实应该有第四个人的。

这首歌就是为四重奏准备的，在我没有意识到这一点的时候，我已经确定了这应该是一首四重奏。

他没有回应，但我从他的眼底看到了某种稍纵即逝的怜悯。

怜悯？他真的会有这种居高临下的情绪吗？我不能肯定，但是……也许吧。

这个世界上暧昧不明的事情太多了。找不到答案的事很多，连问题都找不到的事更是无时无刻不发生在地球上各个不为人知的角落里。一个人遇到一两个问题，并不让人觉得失落；一个人接二连三地遇到无数个问题，就让人疲惫得想忘掉那些苦难的意义。

我只是偶然地跟他遇见，然后偶然地有了一个聊天的对象，然后把我的生活事无巨细地向另一个生命倾诉，以缓解这些“事无巨细”带来的重量。

我想最好是忘掉那些。

简单地填饱肚子后我抱着猫先生送他回去。远处的云比早上更近了一些。也许是因为还在上班时间，街上行人寥寥，路边开着商店的居民因为缺少顾客光临而恹恹欲睡，在日光中百无聊赖地消磨时间。

多少让我想起了荒地里恹恹地等待雨水灌溉的草木。

那面墙长得有点高了，高得出乎我的预料，它像是某种正在生长期的生物（或者，生物的一部分）一样每天都比前一天我见到它时高一些，现在已经跟我的身高相仿。

可是它到底不是生物，我想。

生命与非生命的差别在哪里？

非生命本身，不能成为意义。就好像墙本身并不成为意义，只有在文学家们以隐喻或借代的手法提起它时，他才被赋予障碍的意义。

我想猫先生会同意我的观点，不然他就不会用那种居高临下的态度端坐在墙头了。

我那时本该意识到这种居高临下的姿态意味着什么的。

话又说回来，如果凡事都能回返，我又该有多少个“本该”呢？

等我回到家中，想要收拾餐具与房间里的一地狼藉时，我惊讶地发现餐桌上本该是两人份的餐盘只剩下了一个，而房间里本该倒在地上的书柜、散落一地的书和碎成一片的玻璃全都物归原位：书柜好端端地站着，玻璃没有破碎，而书本正整整齐齐地码放在书柜上。

就像是刚从一场梦里醒过来一样。

“本该”本身就是一种寻找意义的事后回想，可是在意义发生前，人们未必能知晓其存在。就像我一直没有意识到我的曲子应该是一首四重奏，可是它就是这么被写出来了。

可我总也想不到离别来得有那么快。

第六天的早上我看到东边的天空泛起深红色的光芒时，某种压抑已久的情绪像是一下被释放出来了一样，就像来电一样突然。心脏怦怦狂跳，压得动脉血管中的血液沸腾起来。朝霞不出门，晚霞行千里。我知道这是要下雨了，年年缺席的雨水今年终于要来了。

去上学的路一路畅通，学校里比平时更空旷一些。

我在音乐教室里见到了绫波。

明日香没来吗？我问，心里想的是真是意外，往常第一个见到的总是明日香，绫波通常会晚一点。

请假了。绫波简明扼要地回答我，见我一脸茫然又补充说：昨天晚上降温，有点感冒。

明日香那种活泼好动的人，反而这么容易感冒啊。

嗯，要下雨了，碇君也要注意。

好的，谢谢你。

我们相对沉默了一会儿，绫波并不是那种会对沉默感到尴尬的人，她平和地等着我坐下。我终于想起正事，说：绫波，你是对的，少了一个声部。

声部？

是的，这首曲子如果加一个声部，写成四重奏的话，就不奇怪了。

少了一个人？

少了一个人，我们能不能再找——

谁？

我被问得一怔。绫波平静地又重复了一遍：少了谁？

有些事情是经不起推敲的，一推敲就像跳了中间步骤的证明题，从条件到结果与从结果到条件之间总是少了串起来的一步。

是啊，少了谁？第四个声部，本来应该是谁来演奏的？

道理上来说，身为作曲者，这个问题我是知道答案的。可是我完全想不起一丝一毫的线索，这个空缺就像是被我一路见一路扔的那些问题一样，不知遗落在了哪个角落里。我有点害怕了，尽管害怕这种情绪很久没有光临我的大脑，但它是真实的。

记忆是重要的，但记忆往往并不可靠，记忆甚至不如情绪反应来得长久。

我在害怕什么？怕什么会发生，还是怕什么再不会发生了？

碇君？

绫波的声音把我从无稽的情绪里唤回现实。

她顿了好一会儿，有些迟疑地问：碇君是有什么心事吗？

嗯……有一点吧。

绫波像是想了一会儿，说：可以说一说吗？

实际上，我并不知道我的“心事”是什么，但绫波的态度给了我一种莫大的安慰。我试着跟她说起这首曲子的来历：天气预报、放学后遇到的猫、荒野上的草木、挡住去路的列车、墙、温暖的触感和肩上的重量、生命。

绫波听得很认真，没有打断也没有走神，她只是在我结束了讲述后，有些茫然地问：什么是猫？

啊？就是一种……漂亮优雅的……生、物。我一下找不到词汇描述，“猫”这个词的发音突然变得陌生，脑海中关于这个词的概念如潮水一般迅速退去——是的，这个概念本身在我脑内以可以感知的速度在被抹消，就好像我的世界是一片七零八落的碎片拼接起来的，有些地方拼得不够好，就以“理所当然”的万用胶布糊弄了过去。而现在，绫波准确地问起了一枚不应存在的碎片的下落。

我见证了一片本不存在的碎片丢失、落往无垠的深渊的过程。

我害怕了。

对不起绫波，我有点急事，先走了。我抓起书包头也不回地飞奔出门，我必须在什么事情发生之前做点什么，我必须去追回一些什么，不管来不来得及。

不能逃避，不能逃避，不能逃避。

我拽着残存的记忆最后一点线头，不要命地朝那片荒地狂奔。我这辈子都没有跑那么快过，鼻子喘不过气就张开嘴，大腿抬不起来就靠惯性，跌跌撞撞摔在地上也不停下。耳边响着震耳欲聋的血液奔流之声；身侧，林立的城市大楼呼啸而过。

狂奔之中，我清晰地意识到：我是活着的。

那些找不到问题也找不到答案的事情也好，那些见不得光的心事和难以言喻的秘密也好，都不重要，我才十四岁，十四岁什么都还没开始，爱与恨都还只是一种期许，什么都来得及。

只要活着，什么都来得及。

绵延的荒草出现在我眼前，它们怎么在一夜之间长得比我的身高都要高，我不知道也不在乎。我只是跑着、拽着、撞着向里面行进。我用力拗断那些坚韧的茎杆，长而锋利的纤维把我裸露在外的皮肤拉出一道道血痕，但是我不顾上那么多了，双手发麻小腿发软都不顾上了，我只知道我要穿过这片看不到头的荒地。

不能逃避。

我终于赶上了。站在墙下，我仰头看着一夜之间长得有三层楼高、横向绵延到地平线的墙，我嘶声喊着你在的对不对，我们以前见过面的对不对。

你知道第四个人是谁的对不对。

他在墙头居高临下地看着我。

这次我确定了，那双红色的深邃的眼睛里，流露出的情绪的确是温柔的，但不是怜悯——也许很接近但是并不是。

我大口喘着气，想起书上看过的一句话：爱是隐忍，兼有慈恩。

这是爱吗？一个荒废了十四年人生，既没有爱过别人也没有被人爱过的人也有判断什么是爱的资格吗？

我不知道，我不知道的事情太多了，真的太多了。我看了那么多的书，听过那么多不足为外人道的故事，可到了自己身上却成了一个语言匮乏的哑巴。我一定有话想对他说的，那些写在曲子里的话我本来是想说出来的，可是我想不起来了，我的情绪给了我最后的提示但它也可能是误导，我搜肠刮肚地回顾自己乏善可陈的人生，想着自己从五岁开始看过的背过的所有的好词好句，怎么都找不到对的那一句。

在我头顶，云层开始向天空集结。

我颤抖着声音说我真的还有很多事情想不起来，甚至还有很多事情正在忘掉，可是我们才认识不到一个星期，你要给我点时间，求求你给我点时间。你不要走好不好。

这句话的愿望是真实的。

我仿佛听到一声几不可闻的叹息，然后他转身跳进了墙的另一边，像到了凋谢时分的樱花离开枝头，不带遗憾也没有留恋。

我爆发出一声悲鸣，无力的拳头落在墙上。在巨大的失控淹没大脑后才找回了一丝清醒的感觉。

我意识到自己脸上有潮湿的痕迹。

这是什么？雨水吗？

这是天气预报预言的第七天，暴雨如期而至。天地一片乌压压的混沌，暴雨下得如尘如烟，像是要把世界吞没一样。

我甚至分不清这是白天还是黑夜，乌云严防死守，没让一丝一缕的阳光倾洒进这座城市，只有橙色的雨线在这里肆意妄为。我想起七天前的那天夜里我看着满天星斗，内心浮出的问题：世界为什么要分成白天跟黑夜呢？

因为没有下雨吧。

为什么会下雨呢？

_「雨是天空的希望，它把遥不可及的天空和大地联系在一起。」_

_「世先有情而后有雨水。」_

……不知道。

我只是觉得难过。

我独自出了门，没有带伞，这种大雨天打伞是没有用的，完全挡不住飞溅的雨水。

美里小姐没有回来；加持先生不知所踪；明日香和绫波也没在学校，她们身在何方我一点头绪都没有；而我的父母从头到尾就像是活在别人话中的影子。满大街一个人都没有。列车没有因为暴雨而停班，仍然一趟趟地过，只是上面没有一个乘客。街上商店林立，但没有顾客也见不到售货员。

我被所有人遗弃在这大雨倾覆的世界上了。

而现在，城市的排水系统终于在暴雨的冲刷下崩溃，曾被视为这座城市的母亲河的那条地下河终于再也不足以守护她的子民，橙色的雨水开始在地面上聚集。

皮肤上冰凉的触感提醒我我已经在原地站了许久，雨水开始浸没街道，直到我的小腿腿腹。

我还是趟着水往那片荒地去了。

这一次我走得很慢，雨水的阻力比我想象的要厉害得多，这也许是久未接触雨水带来的误判。我趟过一人高的草地（这里曾经是一片田地，我想起来了，加持先生曾在这片地上种植过西瓜），来到那面仿佛把世界一分为二的，上下左右皆望不到头的巨墙面前。

我想我知道梦里的那座湖泊是什么了，它一直存在，只是连年的干旱让它干涸了而已。如果我来得更早一些，应该就能看到它的本来面貌。

这时，雨水已经淹没我的脖颈，我不得不仰着头才能呼吸到空气，但仰着头不可避免地要任由落下的雨水呛进气管，我已经没有力气再去尝试推那面坚不可摧的墙壁。等积水终于没过我的头顶，我认命地吐出最后一口气，雨水倒灌进肺里，却没有预想中的疼痛。

很温柔，很温暖，我下意识地在水中蜷起身体。

也许婴儿在母亲的子宫里就是这样的状态。

我闭上眼睛，脑海中却浮现出那双漂亮的红色的眼睛。

但不是那只猫的。我知道那只猫并不存在于这个世界上，甚至不存在于任何一个世界上。那是一双清澈的、少年的眼睛，那双眼睛温和而明亮。

我的胸口却传来一阵铺天盖地的疼痛。

我知道你是谁。我不要。

不要什么？

_「只要能在心中投射出自己的模样，任何人都能重返自我。」_

我丢失了一个很重要的东西，我丢掉了一个名字，这个名字深刻到足以写进自己的灵魂里，但是我还是忘记了。

铺天盖地的疼痛中那个名字呼之欲出。

铺天盖地的雨水突然开始动荡了起来。我睁开眼睛，那无边无际的墙以一种慢镜头一样的速度一点点地崩解、坍塌，被无边无际的雨水包裹其中，慢慢溶解。

我拼了命地想这个名字是什么，本能地觉得这个名字至关重要，也许比我十四年寡淡的人生都要重要，重要到足以成为一个独立的意义。

我这辈子最灵光的一刻就是这个时候了，我在水中喊着：我知道曲子的第四部分应该是你来演奏的，我知道我们不是第一次见面，我还知道你不在这里，你不在这个世界的任何一处。

最后我撕心裂肺地喊着：我不要没有你的世界，「　　」

我知道那个名字。

那个名字有水边的意思，也有不详的意味，从一开始我就该知道。

渚薰，渚薰。薰君。

仿佛天光乍破，大雨和墙同时轰然崩塌，世界开始四分五裂，那些裂缝中间透进来炫目而纯粹的白，白得铺天盖地，白得没有别的颜色，没有声音，也没有画面，就只是白色而已。

但是有温度，和他的温度一样，温暖的，粘稠的，让人眷恋的。

我的祈求，我的希望，我迟来的十四年，总会传达给你的。

我早该知道的，我早该知道的。

「我们会在没有黑暗的地方相见，真嗣君。」

二零一八年四月十日至五月一日

献给暗暗

**Author's Note:**

> **后记**
> 
> 《大雨倾覆》可能是我写过的最不常规的同人文。写法上来说，我在六年级过后再也没有以第一人称的形式写过小说；态度上来说，我也从来没有尝试过这种神叨叨的叙事——神叨叨的意思是，平时我们写小说的时候，文本叙事是自洽的、可以理出一个可靠的故事的，但是《大雨倾覆》从一开始就 **不是一个可靠的故事** ，甚至于在文本上都自相矛盾，故事中真嗣的第一人称叙述究竟能不能采信，由读者判断。
> 
> 当然，我自己有一套解释，但我一向认同读者中心论：当文本被创造出来，它的解读权就交到了读者手上，读者看到的是怎样的故事，那就是什么样的故事。这个解释我会在文末折叠起来，好奇我是怎么想的的读者可以打开，不想知道下蛋的母鸡是怎么想的读者可以直接跳过去——说到底，我的解释也只是一种方案而已。
> 
> 这篇小说的点子来源于暗暗看完《新剧场版：Q》后我们两个胡咧咧地掰扯小论文。我说EVA的同人创作门槛高，天花板也高，真要写也许是一个风格接近格非《褐色鸟群》那样的故事，有的时候叙事的虚构反而能折射出情感的真实。然后洗了个澡回来我就跟暗暗说了这个总时长为七天的故事，更详细的最初想法写在了[《激情万丈地存一个脑洞大纲！》](https://mytrix.in/post/xiao-shuo/2018-04-07)里，这个大纲已经跟最终的故事相当接近了，但依然有一些想法在写作的过程中发生了改变。
> 
> 很遗憾地说，这些改变多数来自我自身的懦弱：我看得到我在写故事的过程中试图解答一些对我自己来说长久的疑问，但是仍然有一些“不足为外人道的故事”我还没有足够的勇气去面对。
> 
> 我绕过去了，或者说，我逃避了。我想这可能是这篇小说对我来说最大的遗憾。
> 
> 这篇文想说的还是我一直以来反复在说服自己的那句信条：爱，是不能忘记的。
> 
> 也许还有对于“人与人之间关系的不可理解性”的、反驳我自己一贯想法的另一个角度的解读——这是“也许”了。
> 
> 记忆是不可靠的，远没有情绪反应来得长久。（写这篇文的中途我还亲历了一次……但这又是另一个“不足为外人道的故事”了。）但相爱这件事也许是无可避免的。我之前跟暗暗分享了在知乎上搜EVA相关的时候看到一条评论：TV版/旧剧场版的渚薰怎么会喜欢上真嗣呢？是爱还是宿命的安排？
> 
> 我还没打完我的评价，暗暗手速飞快地回我说：爱难道不是宿命吗？宿命难道不是爱吗？
> 
> 是啊，无可选择的事情，我们才称为宿命。
> 
> 渚薰在新剧场版里也说了嘛：缘会指引你的。
> 
> ……虽然这话由我这个唯物主义者说出来很奇怪。
> 
> 另一个值得写下来纪念一下的是这篇小说的名字，我和暗暗起了一个晚上。本来我是想起个长一点儿的短句名称，奈何文笔真的不行，好几个题目不是语句不通就是重点奇怪。
> 
> 那天刚好是我最喜欢的诗人瞿瑞小姐姐更新公众号困难症的时候，我想着想着就去看了一眼，那一天更新也跟雨有关，是《落在来世的前生之雨》，推的是黄锦树的《雨》——很可惜因为忙得晕头转向的还没买回来拜读。然后剩下的半个晚上就是我跟暗暗两厢哀嚎说女神就是女神啊，起标题都能看出巨大的水平差距。
> 
> 不过最后还是放弃了长名字的打算，回归了我最熟悉的四字标题。
> 
> 最后是我自己对这篇小说的解读，仅仅是我个人的解读，它不一定是你所看到的故事。相信你自己的判断就好。
>
>> 把它当做一个EOE的人类补完计划开始进行，到真嗣拒绝补完、初号机从大白丽的体内破出，这一过程中的故事就好理解很多了。
>> 
>> 人类补完计划的核心是打破人与人之间心灵的屏障（真·“没有人再承受伤害，没有人再承受背叛”？）所以在故事里人们之间“预设”的关系都是美化的：司令跟唯恩恩爱爱，丽和明日香亲密好友（我承认这里有私心），加持美里有情人终成眷属。
>> 
>> “预设”的意思就是：它不一定是真实的。真嗣如果相信了，这个“预设”就会是真实的，事实上他在任何一刻选择相信都可以。
>> 
>> 但他没有信。这中间的情感根源我很难形容，可能就是一种人提出疑问的本能、或者说保持独立的本能——之前我就跟暗暗和姐夫说，EVA给我的核心印象就是：人保持独立性的本能与索求爱的本能之间的冲突。
>> 
>> 没有信的一个客观原因可能就是“少了一个人”，也就是TV26最后大家鼓掌祝贺真嗣的时候，场上缺席的渚薰。我其实有想过为什么丽和唯都在，渚薰没在，没想出什么有说服力的理由来。只是直觉上觉得，渚薰选择了自由地死，给Lilin存活下去的希望，他应该不是很待见人类补完计划——苦难本身不值得赞美，但是它引导我们找到自身的意义。补完以后就什么都没有了。
>> 
>> 所以在补完过程中真嗣在L.C.L.的世界里，应该不存在“渚薰”的概念（虽然大白薰让我和暗暗欢声笑语了一晚上），我以猫的形象作为一个指代“介入”到故事的布景里，但其实他不存在于这里，仅仅是一个指代、或者借喻，我不知道文学上对这种做法怎么形容，所以与他有联系的只有真嗣，而真嗣与他发生的事件也并不存在于L.C.L.里的补完过程里。
>> 
>> 七天的日期是创世的日子，我把它安排成了一个从生到死（同时，从另一个角度来看，从一滩橙汁回归到独立的个体，也算是从死到生）的过程，也是一个找回爱的过程。
>> 
>> 四重奏实际上是指代《死与新生》的那段不存在的四重奏。
>> 
>> 墙是个体意识（心灵屏障）的指代，也是初号机的A.T.Field（是的，不用怀疑，我写的时候是这么想的）。随着怀疑的增加，以及获得独立找回爱的愿望的增强，个体独立性的本能会不断壮大，也就是自我生长的墙了。
>> 
>> 因为个体的独立性和人与人之间的不可理解性，才有爱与恨。对于他者的理解将反过来观照自我的欲望。
>> 
>> 大雨的概念是连接起现实（那个全员都快成橙汁了的地球）与虚构（故事文本中的世界）的桥梁。
>> 
>> 引发大暴雨的是爱与希望。
>> 
>> 最后的白……是大白丽你们信吗？（玩笑）
> 
> 这就是我作为作者给出的答案了，但仍然要强调，它不是标准答案，只是一种参考，要相信你自己的心，你看到的是什么，就是什么。
> 
> 我们下一个故事再见。
> 
> 矩阵良
> 
> 二零一八年五月一日


End file.
